


Streams

by KEStrokez



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEStrokez/pseuds/KEStrokez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena's relationship grows, with intimacy and naughty times. A series of kinda-related one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A series of (sorta-related) one-shots about Stef and Lena. They were written in between the other fanfics, and they were plucked and cut to fit in the other stories. But since y'all have been packing my twitter with requests for naughty bits...meh. I'll just dump them here.  
> These will contain smut.

“Delicious,” Lena moaned after swallowing the last mouthful of the pizza they had opened up almost as soon as it had arrived.

“Here's to pretending to be married for more food,” Stef toasted as she raised the cola can.

Her girlfriend raised hers as well.

“And here's to the woman who made it all possible.”

“Oprah!” Stef joked. They toasted the talk show host anyway.

“Should we open up the second box, or save that for later?”

“Depends on what you have in mind.”

“We might need our strength. But we might also need liquids more desperately. I should stock the water cooler,” Lena remarked as she jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Stef followed her. She knew that the curly-haired woman could be strong, but she also knew that the teacher wasn't exactly a gym rat either.

“May I help you, Ma'am?”

She'd received a kiss for asking.

“I can handle it, thanks,” Lena said right after that as she lifted the massive jug from the floor and angled it for the cooler.

Stef saw the empty bottle from the last filling and a covered glass of water on the kitchen counter. Lena hated to waste things. She loved her even more at that moment.

“Let me do that next time, okay? Gimme something to show off about.”

Lena laughed, then said “I'm going to get pretty familiar with your muscles, so...I doubt you'll need to lift anything heavy to impress me, Officer Foster.”

The excited yet shy blonde cleared her throat.

“Something wrong?” The other woman had asked as she tilted her head.

“I've never...been with a woman before.”

“I know,” Lena smiled.

“It's embarrassing.”

“It's cute. And you don't have to be with me tonight, or this weekend...if you want to take that step, it'll be your choice.”

“Wouldn't it be your choice, too?”

“I've already said yes,” the experienced lesbian winked “gee, Stef. You really have to work on picking up subtle cues if you're gonna get this gay thing down.”

“When did you 'say yes', exactly?”

“Ha! Honestly...when we first met. I took one look at you and I forgot where I was. I forgot who I was. I think I heard music...but that could have been residual sound blowing from someone's radio. I saw this woman. I heard her voice. I felt her hand in mine. And I thought _'if she ever wanted to sleep with me, she could'_.”

“Oh...wow.”

“No pressure, though. This weekend is about relaxation. Now...may I kiss you?”

Stef nodded, and Lena took a few bold steps towards her. She reached up to knit her fingers behind her girlfriend's neck and pull her closer. Their lips touched, and their tongues stroked...and Stef felt something she never had before.

It was a pull, like an electric pulse that traveled from the pit of her stomach and went up her spine, before it descended again and caused a strange feeling in her groin. Her underwear felt moist, and she moaned.

“Oh Lena,” she gasped when they slowly pulled apart.

“Are you okay?”

“My knees are shaking.”

“Probably cos mine are making them,” the gorgeous woman before her joked.

“What if...”

“Don't be shy about asking me things, Stef,” Lena kissed her cheek.

“What if...we _did_ try something this weekend. Something s- _sexual_.”

“You want to?”

“I need to,” Stef admitted “you're amazing, Lena. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're kind...I'm a frumpy old divorcee who hasn't even figured out how to masturbate yet.”

Lena stroked the sides of her arms and slowed down when she touched bare skin. Her hands slid slowly down to her girlfriend's, and she knit their fingers together.

“I want you to feel comfortable,” Lena reminded her, as she raised their entwined right hands to kiss Stef's knuckles.

“You're doing a pretty good job of that...it's just...I'm scared that you'll see me and not want to be with me anymore.”

“How could I not want to be with you?”

The brown-skinned woman let go of her girlfriend's left hand and took one careful step back. And then another, and another. The blonde walked forward as she was led from the kitchen, through the living room...

They stood outside a door which Stef had never walked through, even though she had been to the apartment before.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stef and Lena's first weekend together continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous chapter.

“This is my barrier,” Lena said calmly “it keeps the outside world away while I'm sleeping. It means I can throw off all my cares and forget the world exists. It's my temporary sanctuary.”

“Temporary?”

“I'm not gonna live here forever, you know,” Lena smiled, as she turned the handle and pushed the door open “and now it can be your sanctuary too. If you'd like.”

The living room and the rest of the apartment was painted in soothing white and decorated to give the flat a cool, airy feel. The bedroom was completely different.

It was dark, without being threatening or seeming evil. Wood paneling, a sparkling clean floor, and a bed which rested neatly against one of the walls.

“It's like we're in a completely different apartment,” Stef laughed as she took her first careful steps across the threshold.

“I hope it's not too...”

“It's wonderful,” the blonde gushed as she walked around the room. The terrace had a small table with two chairs out on it. And a spectacular view at sunset.

“You wanna sit outside? Watch the sun go down?”

Stef turned to face the suggester, and shook her head. The end-of-day rays made her golden hair glow.

“Sorry, I have to keep the light out.” Lena apologized before she walked over to her.

“I'll take this side,” the guest insisted as she dove at the closer half.

They raced to the middle of the partition and the room was thrown into sudden darkness.

“You're not a vampire, are ya?”

“I could try to be,” Lena joked “why? Are you into them?”

“Not quite.”

“What are you into?” The hostess asked as she walked over to the light switch over the bed and flipped it.

“Oh...this and that.”

“How informative.”

Stef looked at Lena, who sat on the bed facing her. She walked over and sat next to the other woman. And then she reached up and let her captive mane down. The curly-haired woman shook her head to let her hair cascade down completely.

“I hope you don't think it's weird,” the blonde remarked as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair “but I've always wanted to do this.”

“With my hair? Or with biracial hair in general?”

“With your hair. And everyone wonders what biracial hair feels like. Can't blame me for that.”

Lena laughed.

“I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“How about I ask you a series of questions. Every other answer you give has to be explicit. No holding back.”

“That sounds...kinky.”

“It's just so you can feel okay with me...with this room...with being more intimate than we've ever been with each other.”

“Seems like the room's really important to you.”

“Not as important as you are. And I want you to get used to being in here.”

Stef's spine tingled and that feeling returned to her stomach and groin again.

“Ask the questions,” the blonde whispered as she leaned closer and kissed Lena's neck.

“What hidden part of me would you like to see right now? And remember: explicit answer this time.”

“Your breasts,” Stef didn't hesitate.

“First I'd like to show you something,” Lena moved her hands behind her own back and seemed to fiddle with something there.

“What're you-?”

“It'll only be a minute.”

Lena popped one arm into her t-shirt and wriggled around for a bit. Then she popped that arm out and the other slid into the cloth. When that arm emerged, it held a black bra. And then it tossed it aside.

“Oh...wow.”

“Look at my nipples, Stef.”

The tips were like flag poles.

“That's how excited you make me,” Lena whispered as she licked her girlfriend's lower lip “every time you walk into a room.”

They kissed slowly, deeply. Lena raised Stef's hands to her chest, and moaned when the blonde began to rub her breasts. The fingers were shy yet eager, and found her nipples for the first time. She was annoyed at the fabric between them.

“Next question,” Lena asked when they pulled apart and Stef licked her neck more passionately “would you like to touch my breasts as well?”

“Oh yes,” Stef replied, as she stopped licking to pull Lena's shirt over her head.

The first sight of her topless girlfriend made her drool. The long neck, the necklace that drooped into her cleavage when she was clothed, the valley in between two fleshy orbs with dark mahogany nipples that seemed to point at their watcher's lips.

Stef reached across the empty space between them and stroked one of the nipples, as if in greeting.

“ _Something tells me I ought to get well-acquainted with these,”_ the blonde sighed as she moved closer, and suddenly found that her mouth was kissing the valley between her girlfriend's breasts as her fingers rotated her nipples in circles.

Lena moaned and threw her head back. She was so wet under her linen trousers that she imagined she had soaked through to the sheets by then. Stef had made her wet just by standing in her doorway a few hours before. The sight of her overnight bag had stirred something else within her. A desire to wrap her arms around the woman...and grind her core against hers until they collapsed out of exhaustion hours later.

But she would take it slow. Stef wasn't a sapphic bookstore hookup. She was Stef. She was this amazing, strong woman who seemed to hit the perfect spots with her tongue by accident. And all this when she'd never sexually touched another woman's breasts before.

Lena moaned and lifted Stef's chin. They kissed, with arms exploring each other and heat building between the two of them. The curly-haired woman reached for the hem of her girlfriend's t-shirt to pull it off. Stef's stomach was exposed...but the t-shirt came back down again.

“It's okay,” Lena smiled, stroking her girlfriend's cheek.

“I want to take it off,” Stef admitted “I'm just...feeling shy about you seeing me.”

“Is it okay for me to touch you?”

The blonde nodded. Her girlfriend rose from the bed and opened the bedside drawer to pull something out of it. She walked back to the bed. The way her hips moved with each step made Stef's spine tingle.

Lena leaned forth and whispered in her ear.

“ _I want...need you to see me.”_

“ _I...think I already am,”_ Stef laughed as she stroked one of Lena's nipples playfully.

“ _I'm still clothed,”_ Lena whispered back _“on Lesbos, I'm sure that would be registered as a complaint.”_

They kissed some more, and Lena stopped them to turn her back on Stef.

“Tie it around my eyes,” came the instruction.

“You wanna be blindfolded?”

“I trust you.”

Stef carefully wrapped the dark strip of cloth around her girlfriend's eyes and tied a simple knot at the back. Lena turned back around and used her hands to feel her way up Stef's arms, neck...and lips, which she finally kissed deeper.

Stef's t-shirt came off. So did her bra. She guided her girlfriend to the different, hidden yet exposed parts of her body.

Lena's veiled travels were made by kisses, licks, strokes and sometimes playful pinches. The lips that closed around her nipples brought with them extremely new sensations. And the tongue that lapped up her eagerness made it hard to keep sitting down.

The blonde was on top when they lay down, and she realized that Lena's legs had been spread for her ever since she had been blindfolded. They would have to come back together if she was going to take those linen trousers off.

As if she was reading Stef's mind, Lena reached down to loosen her trousers, bring her thighs together and slide them off. She was wearing black underneath them. It was the first time the police officer had seen her girlfriend's upper thighs. And the first time she had realized just how wet both women were.

“Come here,” the woman on her back moaned.

Stef lay on top of her again and they made out some more. Lena rolled over on top of her and ran her hands over her warm, pale flesh. She kissed and licked her way down to Stef's navel, and tickled her bellybutton with her tongue.

The blonde had writhed and moaned.

“ _Lena...”_

“ _Yes?”_

“ _Lower...”_

The jeans had been considerably harder to remove. It had been a team effort, one that was rewarded with a few kisses on the pale woman's inner thigh as her girlfriend stroked her way up to her core.

She skipped the underwear and settled for licking her hip-bone. Stef was surprised at how good it felt to be touched that way, and realized suddenly that her underwear was descending the more Lena licked. She loved it.

“ _So good..”_ she moaned.

“ _Lower?”_ Came the whispered question.

“ _Take it all off.”_

Lena pulled away, and Stef groaned in protest, until she realized that something else was going on.

The curly-haired woman knelt over her, and touched her own breasts. It was erotic, slow, and very, very exciting. Her hands descended to the waist of her panties, which she slowly pulled down before eventually tossing them aside.

“ _Wow,”_ Stef rose on her elbows and looked at the naked woman, whose hands had dropped to Stef's thighs.

“See something you like?” The blindfolded vision laughed, as her hands moved to allow her fingers to stroke her girlfriend's groin underneath her panties.

“ _Take me.”_

Lena slid the panties off with a deftness that excited the inexperienced partner. And despite the fact that her vagina couldn't be seen by the blindfolded vision before her, Stef placed both her hands over her core to cover herself.

“Still shy, huh?” Lena laughed as she licked one of her own fingers...

...and slid it down to her peeking clit.

“You're wet enough for the both of us,” Stef joked.

“How can you be sure if you don't touch me?”

“You just wanna make me lift my hands.”

“Busted,” Lena laughed, as she sat back.

“Lena...”

“Yes?” She asked innocently as she took Stef's hand.

“Kiss me. I'll guide you over.”

Lena lay on top of her and their lips and tongues met yet again. Stef's thigh rose between her girlfriend's legs and they both moaned as the wetness met the leg's skin. They made out like that...with Lena grinding against Stef's thigh and getting wetter than she'd ever been.

Stef began to slow down.

“We can stop if you'd like,” Lena assured her.

“It feels _so good_ ,” the newly-out woman moaned.

She took her hands off her crotch and sat up.

“The robe's on the side of the bed,” Lena said “you could put it on and I'll take the blindfold off when you're okay with-”

Stef silenced her with a kiss and took the blindfold off.

“ _Look at me.”_

Lena blinked, slowly, to clear her eyes, and then looked.

Her nipples were pink. Her stomach was toned – she could feel that from when they made out – and her vagina was smooth, pink...and puckered.

Her clit was smooth to the touch, and Lena had to dip her fingers slightly lower to capture some moisture and bring it up to the nub.

“Lay back,” Lena commanded.

Something about seeing her lover's first glance at her unclothed body, and realizing that she was excited by the look, made the blonde spread her legs wide.

Lena kissed her hip-bone again, and carefully moved her lips lower for the first taste.

Stef jumped in alarm, then found that her hands had flown down to the woman's head and gripped her hair.

Lena licked again, and Stef moaned. The next series of licks were much faster, but still as delicate.

“Oh GOD _Lena!_ ” Stef moaned as her hands gripped the woman's hair.

“ _It's like this is your first time,”_ Lena thought to herself as her tongue went round in circles _“you poor thing. Get used to it.”_

She let her tongue descend lower, to find a pleasure spot. And she hit it, almost by accident.

“Right there!”

Circles would have to do, with a mixture of simple up-down strokes.

Lena would have deliberately stayed away from that spot to make her beg, but games would have to wait. This was pleasure. Play would come later. And speaking of coming...

“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

Lena smiled as the wetness flowed into her mouth, and the thighs she was holding went stiff then slackened. She lapped up the sweet liquid and pulled away to let her girlfriend recover. Her body shook from a few more spasms as she tried to catch her breath. Lena cautiously stroked Stef's clit with her finger to lengthen the experience.

“What was that?” the blonde asked when she had got her breath back.

“Hopefully...the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm new to writing smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have a conversation about wetness.

Stef smiled and sat up. Lena moved back slightly to let her, then got pulled back into a deep embrace. They kissed, gently then passionately, and she felt strong hands moving down to her thighs. Before she realized what was happening, her groin sent a series of sparks through her body.

Their clits had brushed against each other. Whether it had happened accidentally or not...it felt amazing. So amazing that Lena had thrown her head back and moaned.

“You like that, huh?”

Lena moved her hips in reply...and it happened again. Stef gripped her hips and moved her own crotch up to meet hers.

“I think this would be easier if you lay back.”

Lena dropped eagerly, and Stef positioned herself over her girlfriend. Their clits met repeatedly, and their cores seemed to kiss when the motion became familiar. Each stroke made Lena moan, until she was saying Stef's name repeatedly...and then went back to gibberish as she climaxed.

They lay entwined as they caught their breath.

“It's like being in a river,” Stef laughed as her curious fingers explored Lena's wet labia.

And then she realized that some of that wetness had to have come from her as well. The thought made her spine tingle.

“You're amazing.”

“And you...are a quick learner.”

Lena freed herself from the embrace “I'll be right back,” and walked out of the room.

“ _She's amazing,”_ the blonde thought as she watched her girlfriend walk _“ha. And she can walk around naked in her own apartment. Why haven't I tried that?”_

She moved to the middle of the bed. Their first lovemaking session had been towards the edge.

Lena returned with a bottle of something wine-like and one glass.

“Two glasses are more work to clean up,” the curly-haired woman said as she crawled over to her “I figured we could share.”

“Or just drink straight outta the bottle,” Stef laughed.

“We'd wind up with wine all over the sheets,” her girlfriend laughed back.

“Speaking of which...” Stef ventured “is it normal for women to be this wet, or am I-”

“I've never been so wet before,” Lena admitted as she poured some wine into the glass “how about you?”

“Never. I mean...I get excited when you're around, but...this?”

Lena laughed “I have to wear dark trousers and skirts when I see you cos I'm afraid I might get noticed.”

“I wear a maxi-pad sometimes,” Stef admitted “so hard to find panty-liners in this town.”

“I'm probably responsible for that,” came the confession “ever since we met, I...I've had to stock up.”

Stef watched her sip the wine, then smiled as the glass was handed over.

Lena watched her drink, but had more to say.

“I kinda regret drinking that.”

“How come?”

“Cos your taste is gone from my mouth now.”

Stef's spine tingled as she blushed.

“Well there's plenty more where that came from. You can get the taste back, Ms. Adams...as long as I get to discover yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant surprise, and a new experience.

“What do you wish for right now?” The woman on the other end of the phone asked her girlfriend.

“Are you somewhere private?”

“You can't answer a question with a question, remember?” Stef laughed “But to answer your answer: yes I am.”

“Then I wish...” Lena dropped her voice to the seductive tone she reserved for their more intimate moments “that my legs were over your shoulders.”

“Naughty,” the blonde smirked.

“Looks who's talking,” the curly-haired one struck back “I _hate_ that you're out of town!”

“Yeah?” The other woman asked as she went up the steps “How much?”

“I hate it more than when you leave,” Lena stated “no...more than when you have to work late. No, I hate it more than...the most hateful thing that can ever exist. That's how much I hate that you're out of town.”

“Then why don't you open the door?”

Lena jumped off the couch the moment the bell rang, and looked through the peephole. She sprung the chain, fiddled with the locks and finally threw the door open to reveal the woman standing there in her police uniform.

“I thought you didn't have to be back until-”

“Kiss me, woman!” The blonde commanded as she stepped into the apartment and wrapped her arms around her.

Their lips came together hungrily, and Lena had already stripped her lover's jacket off by the time they had fallen onto the couch.

“Door,” Stef said as she pulled away.

Lena jumped off the couch and was all over her the moment the lock clicked shut.

“Easy there,” Stef laughed as her belt was undone and her shirt was pulled out. The buttons were being released at a really alarming rate and her stomach was becoming more exposed by the second.

“ _Lena!”_

She was silenced by a deep kiss while her shirt was thrown off.

“ _Bedroom,”_ one of them moaned before the other could say the same thing.

The sanctuary had been lonely since the policewoman had left to provide security for the mayor when he'd left to go on some kinda-

“You're wondering how I'm here early, aren't you?”

“Yeah,” Lena admitted as she kissed her neck.

They knelt on the bed, facing each other.

“The mayor cut his trip short. Something about his daughter getting appendicitis and he had to hurry back to-”

Lena was satisfied enough with the answer to kiss her again as her hands fiddled with her own pajama shirt.

“I could help you with that,” Stef said when Lena had half-undone the buttons.

“Hurry,” came the growl, as the curly-haired lover dropped her trousers...and her underwear...in one tug.

Stef laughed when she realized that Lena was practically naked, and realized that something else was happening to her own pants. Her zipper had been pulled down.

“You are _on fire tonight_ , Ms. Adams.”

Lena dropped onto the bed and pulled Stef down on top of her. They kissed even more, as the pajama shirt was discarded and quick-learning fingers played with mahogany nipples. Lena moaned as her girlfriend kissed her neck and licked a trail down to her left nipple, which she bit gently and sucked on until Lena gasped.

Stef's hair came down from the customary work-bun. Lena had freed it while her left nipple was being sucked, and she bucked against her lover like they were joined at the groin.

“Ready to have your wish fulfilled?”

Lena smiled seductively enough for Stef to know the answer to that.

The blonde descended, and threw her girlfriend's legs over her shoulders. The first taste of the sweet liquid at Lena's core was enough to send her into a frenzy. She could never get enough of that taste, of the smell, and of the silky softness of the beautiful, puckered vagina.

She knew Lena's spots by then. The outer ones, anyway. They hadn't gone past outer play. It had been more than enough to satisfy them before.

“More...” Lena gasped as Stef licked around the spot to get her more excited.

She loved it when her girlfriend bucked her hips. Especially when her girlfriend was dripping wet.

“I've barely even touched you yet,” Stef laughed.

Lena squinted her eyes and clapped her thighs at the sides of Stef's head. It only hurt for a second, but she knew what was required of her after that.

She licked the second set of lips before her. The nub, the inner folds, and she began to descend. She raised herself slightly and dragged Lena by 90 degrees. Stef knelt by the side of the bed and grinned.

“Hey.”

“Huh?”

“Can I lick a little...lower?”

Lena rose on her elbows and looked at the blonde woman.

“You want to...?”

“Just with my tongue. Unless you don't like it.”

Lena spread her legs wider, and brought two of her fingers down to spread her outer lips.

“Careful, though,” came the warning “I've been known to squirt.”

Stef was more excited at the prospect. She licked the erect clit, down to the spot, lower and lower until her tongue circled her lover's entrance. It was like she was asking for permission – which she didn't have to do – and Lena moaned and raised herself eagerly to let her know it was okay to go in.

Lena's tunnel was soft, and tighter than Stef knew hers to be. It was also alive, and seemed to welcome her in. She wished her tongue was longer as she pulled out.

“You're...amazing, Lena. I can't continue...”

“Come up here.”

She climbed onto the bed and they lay in each other's arms.

“I'm sorry if that was too much for you,” the curly-haired vision apologized.

“I...kinda left you hanging, didn't I?”

“It's nothing I can't take care of,” Lena smiled “I'm worried though.”

“What about?”

“Why didn't you want to continue?”

“Cos...I wouldn't know what I was doing,” Stef admitted “it would be the first time I've ever...I wanted it to be amazing the first time.”

“You were doing pretty well, you know,” Lena smiled “and your tongue wouldn't be the only thing you could use.”

“You mean...fingers? I'm not sure how that would work.”

“Can I show you?” Lena asked as her hand slipped into Stef's trousers and over the wet underwear beneath.

“I'm sure you can,” Stef laughed, then gasped as Lena's fingers slipped into her underwear and pulled her folds apart. A middle finger deftly stroked her clit, and she writhed.

The tapping got faster and harder, and the blonde gripped the sheets like she was resisting being pulled out of the room. And then the tapping stopped. Lena's other hand helped as she removed Stef's underwear.

The bra came off, too. It only seemed fair to equalize the clothing situation.

Lena kissed her. They made out, not just because it felt good, but because it gave Lena an excuse to roll her deeper into the bed. She wouldn't have to kneel on the floor to do it, and she preferred to lay on her stomach while pleasuring her lovers. This particular lover deserved extra attention, which she was glad to give.

She licked the clit, as her fingers rubbed the labia. She felt Stef open up, and her legs were wide apart and bucking against her. Her tongue descended, and teased all of the blonde's spots, before she finally tasted the inside of her lover's tunnel. Something told her she should get used to the feeling. That she should remember this particular woman's spots, and where her lovely little birthmark was, just a few inches to the left of her entrance.

The tongue went out, and licked its way up to the clit once more. The fingers left their position, and began to move downwards.

“May I?”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Stef was breathless when she replied.

Lena slid one finger in, and carefully stroked the walls around her. She pulled the finger out, causing a protest from the recipient, before she slipped two fingers in.

They found a rhythm fairly quickly, and Stef began to moan Lena's name repeatedly. Harder, faster...until Lena found that she could finally go deeper.

The curve was almost perfect, and she felt the hard ridges that could only mean one thing. She stroked it, and her lover screamed in complete pleasure.

It only took a few more strokes, and a series of orgasms rocked Stef's body. Lena withdrew when she was done, and discovered that her own body was mimicking an orgasmic seizure.

She rolled over on her back next to the other woman and reached down to touch herself, but Stef batted her hand away, still gasping from the experience she was still having, and stroked maniacally at her lover's clitoris.

Lena came with a guttural growl, and they both lay motionless as they recovered. Stef rolled onto her side and looked at the panting woman beside her, who shut her eyes and moaned as another series of shivers rocked her.

“ _You...”_ Lena gasped _“you're going to have so much fun with me.”_

“Ha,” Stef laughed “look who's talking.”

She kissed Lena's shoulder and waited for the fits to pass. And then she looked at her again.

“You look worried,” her girlfriend remarked “what's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” Stef sobbed “everything's so...it's so _right_ , Lena.”

The curly-haired woman rolled onto her side to face the blonde and kissed her on the cheek.

“I was going to say something when you opened the door,” she went on, and a tear fell from her eye “but I suppose you had your own surprise planned. I didn't know you could pounce like that.”

“You're laughing and crying at the same time,” Lena laughed back “it's cute.”

“Would it be rude to say this right after we've had sex?”

“Be rude to say what?”

“I mean...you _did_ just give me my first vaginal orgasm.”

“Stef? Say what?”

“And you _have_ given me multiple-”

“STEF!”

“I'm in love with you.”

“I'm in love with you, too,” Lena said, as if she had just realized it “I've never felt this way about anyone before. I should have known...it's just so...”

“Deep?”

“Yes. It's like going on an adventure and coming home at the same time.”

“Now you're making me blush.”

“You're cute when you do that,” Lena giggled, and Stef leaned in to kiss her.

They broke apart after a few moments. Lena wasn't finished talking.

“I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you,” she went on “we've been together for almost a year now. I've known for ages...I just...I didn't want to rush you into anything.”

“By telling me that you love me?”

“By U-Hauling,” Lena laughed “it's a temptation I've had to resist from the moment we met.”

“That would have made for an interesting conversation,” Stef laughed “hi, I'm Stef. Hi, I'm Lena. Let's grind our vaginas together and make each other...wait...”

_She had said U-Hauling._

“As I said: it's like going on an adventure and coming home at the same time. I'd like to make that last part permanent. I want you and Brandon to move in with me. We'll need a bigger place, and one close to school so we can-”

Stef kissed her to shut her up, and to show how happy she was.

“Now we're both crying,” the blonde sighed as she tried to wipe her face.

“Don't go yet,” the curly-haired woman commanded her “just hold me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new step for the shiny new family.

“It's different from the sanctuary,” Stef admitted as she got under the blanket “but I like it.”

Lena rolled over and wriggled to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She kissed her cheek.

“I'm surprised Brandon isn't freaked out,” the blonde admitted.

“He's still welcome to sleep between us if he is,” Lena assured her “just cos we're in a new house doesn't mean we have to change.”

“But I don't like sleeping with my clothes on,” the blonde pouted “you got me so used to skin on skin contact that pajamas feel weird.”

“I like having Brandon here with us,” the curly-haired woman insisted “he's so small and cuddly.”

“He kicks me in his sleep. And elbows you. Honestly, we should ban him from crossing the threshold. Or charge him with assault.”

“Or wrap him in a swaddle,” Lena laughed, and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

“So...new house, new step...” Stef grinned as she stroked a lock of Lena's hair “new bed.”

“New muscles for me,” Lena smiled back “I don't think I've ever done that much heavy lifting in a day.”

“I think you're owed a massage, Ms. Adams,” Stef rolled over on top of Lena and their lips met.

They slowly pulled apart before Lena spoke. “I don't think my tongue did any lifting today, but it thanks you for that deep tissue stroking you just gave it.”

“More?”

The curly-haired woman wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her down again. They kissed, and as their moaning became more pronounced, Lena's hands traveled to Stef's waist to pull the hem of her t-shirt higher.

Cold fingers met warm skin, and the policewoman gasped as her muscles contracted and the spark of protest went up to her neck.

“Did you put those in the fridge before you came to bed?” Stef joked as Lena laughed. “Hey!”

“It's just...” the curly-haired one gasped in between chuckles “the look on your face when it happened.”

“Lena!” Stef growled.

“Stef?”

The question had been in a different tone. Inviting...not laughing. Very sexy.

“ _Brandon won't be joining us tonight,”_ the blonde whispered into her girlfriend's ear before she bit it.

“ _And why ever not?”_ Lena whispered back while she moaned. Stef had descended to a particular spot on her long neck and slashed across it with her tongue.

“I sense some tension in your shoulders,” Stef stated at a slightly louder volume as she sat back and Lena protested.

“Come back here.”

“Sit up.”

“No.”

“Lena...come on.”

“Why should I sit up when you're gonna have me on my back later anyway?”

_She had said “have me”..._

“You did a lotta heavy lifting today,” the policewoman stated “you can handle sitting up for a few more minutes.”

Lena made as if to rise, but she lifted her legs in the air as her hands sought out the waist of her pajama bottoms. She tugged them off and threw them across the room. They hit the bed and flowed to the floor.

Stef was not impressed. “You're still not sitting up.”

The answer came in the form of a t-shirt being tossed across the room to join the trousers on the floor. Stef was always excited by the sight of Lena in her underwear, but she wasn't about to give in.

“Well?” The blonde drummed her fingers impatiently on her biceps after she folded her arms across her chest.

“W- _ell_ ,” the curly-haired woman stated back as she unhooked her bra and dropped it carefully to the floor.

“ _It's those nipples,”_ Stef shook her head as she thought to herself _“it's a wonder we're never dehydrated by the end of our-”_

“You're thinking too much, officer,” Lena interrupted her

“I'm not budging til you're naked.”

“Then you'd better get comfortable.”

Her hand slipped down her bare torso and slipped into her underwear. Stef's eyebrow rose.

“What're you-”

“You've never seen me...touch myself...” Lena proclaimed as her index and ring finger spread her folds open slightly “that's a good thing. It means I've never had to. Not since we started to...um...”

“Show me?”

“Show you...?”

“How you do it,” the blonde lay on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

“I'd need to take these off first.”

“Why don't you?”

Lena winked. “Cos that's YOUR job, Stefanie Foster.”

Stef moved closer and stroked her girlfriend's thighs as her hands moved up to the elastic waist of the panties that came between her eyes and a vision of the most perfect, puckered-

“Overthinking again,” Lena interrupted her with a laugh.

“It's the new place,” Stef admitted “I'm not used to it yet.”

“Neither am I. But I'm _so wet_.”

The blonde's hands acted on their own. Before she realized it, she had pulled the panties down to Lena's knees, snapping the legs together as she did. The curly-haired woman laughed in surprise, and wondered just how her hand hadn't been hurt.

“Why aren't those fingers moving?” Stef growled as she tossed the underwear aside.

Lena began to stroke herself. Stef noted the position of the ring and index fingers. And how hard...sorry, soft...the middle finger was...wait, that's hard...no, soft...hard...

“You seem confused,” Lena smiled.

“It's like watching some kinda complicated machine,” Stef admitted “but it's fascinating.”

Lena dipped her fingers for moisture and found that she was seriously wet.

“ _It's those lips,”_ she thought to herself _“my girlfriend's a hard-bodied woman with lips like silk. No wonder I'm-”_

She painted the wetness onto her clit with her index finger and started to rub a bit faster. Stef could recognize the strokes; they'd been used on her several times before. And they were amazing.

Lena went faster, as if trying to prove that she could increase speed without going harder. Her finger seemed to glide over her wet flesh, and if it wasn't for the contracting that happened close to her entrance there wouldn't be any evidence that she actually _was_ touching herself.

“Stef!” She gasped.

“Babe?”

“Wet?”

She didn't have to check to answer her.

“As a waterfall, Lena.”

“Then why isn't your clit licking mine?”

They pounced on each other. Lena had stopped stroking herself and tackled her. Stef fell on her back and rolled over her girlfriend, whose hand went up to hold her shoulder. She took the hand into her mouth and tasted the curly-haired woman's sweetness as her hands and Lena's other hand worked to rid her of her clothing.

She could have torn her panties off if they weren't so darn resilient. But they finally slipped off to join her own clothes on the floor. And Lena finally sat up.

Their legs were woven together as their hips moved. They were both becoming more skillful. Lena had started out with more experience, but Stef was proving to be a fast learner.

“There! Right...” Lena gripped her lover and moved her hips to hit their mutual spot “yes! Oh...Stef!”

Lena started to shake. It was only fair...she _had_ been pleasuring herself previously. But she wasn't about to get there without Stef.

The blonde pulled her closer as she shook even more and her arms began to buckle. Lena rode the waves of ecstasy as her body went limp. Stef's own climax was almost silent, but Lena could hear it anyway.

They stayed wrapped in each other for what seemed like forever as they cooled – and calmed – down.

“You said my name,” Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's cheek.

“I always say your name.”

“Not like that. I like it.”

The blonde took a deep breath and felt a shudder of belated pleasure rock her body “I don't think I can do that without having an orgasm.”

“Noted.”

“I realize why it was important for us to do this tonight,” Stef admitted “I'm sorry I didn't realize it before.”

“Realize what?”

The blonde pulled away so that they could relax a bit. And so that they could talk while looking into each other's eyes.

“People like us,” Stef went on “we love each other. We're devoted to one another. We can spend our whole lives together...”

“People like...us?”

“We don't have marriage,” Stef sighed “we don't get to make our unions solid in church...”

“Stef...”

“Moving in together is our _marriage_ , isn't it? It's the lesbian equivalent, right?”

“If you'd like to use that term,” Lena replied “but we don't have to take it that far. We live together, we love each other. There's no pressure. I mean it.”

“Oh? So does that mean we don't get to have a honeymoon?”

Lena laughed.

“A move-in-moon,” the teacher quipped.

“How long do move-in-moons last anyway?”

“For as long as we want them to.”

“Can I watch some more of your finger-magic tomorrow night?” Stef yawned as she asked.

“Only if you promise to come home early. We told Brandon we'd watch a movie.”

_Home..._

They sluggishly got dressed again and pulled the blanket over themselves.

“I could get used to this,” Lena said as Stef fought to keep her eyes open.

“ _Wuh?”_

“I'll see you in the morning, my love.”

“ _Forever,”_ Stef mumbled before sleep completely took her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please post feedback.


End file.
